The Sudrian Rejects
The Sudrian Rejects is a spin-off of Sudrian Stories. It takes place in the same universe, and they are released in-between seasons. They star engines who Sir Topham Hatt bought without thinking, and for one reason or another, they were shipped to Steelhead Isle. It has a more humorous tone and has shorter episodes than Sudrian Stories. Episodes Season 1 #Rejected - When Garrett arrives to Steelhead Isle, he becomes worried about why he came to the island, and starts getting teased by Vernon. #Mask and the Coaches - With both Celeste and Vernon out of commission, Mask has to pull coaches, the bane of his existance, and not shockingly, they cause trouble. #Works Engine - At the Works, Celeste meets a narrow gauge engine who shunts in the Works, and when he reveals his dreams, she tries to make them happen. #The Big Bet - Garrett and Vernon make a bet to see who can deliver the most passengers over the week, but cheaters never win. #Fire! - When a wildfire starts in a forest near the town of Limesville, Celeste and some trucks are willing to risk their lives to save people trapped in the fire. #Clattering Couplings - Vernon starts to interrogate the trucks to figure out which one keeps on causing snapped couplings in the mines, but he needs some help as well. #Packing Heat - As a heat wave comes over the island, wildfires are even more frequent. But, when Garrett breaks down, who would want to save him? #Perfect Dive - A brake van had started becoming lazy, and everyone was trying to knock sense into her. But, one day, she doesn't care that she's a runaway. #Cranes and Pains - The reliable crane at Grasmere Docks breaks down, and now they have to rely on the old stationary crane, Rustbucket, who Garrett fears. #Thyme's Wasting - When a diner opens up near the station, the dining coach starts becoming obsolete, Garrett is determined to keep her useful, but how? #Sadie and Sam - A new diesel arrives, well technically two. The sisters are quite different, but one can't leave, they're too 'attached'. #Vernon's Big Trick - After threatening him, Vernon decides to trick Mask, he goes on a wild goose chase to find everything, will it work? #The Strain Train - With Mask being at the Works, the others have to do his work too. Thus, Garrett has to pull two goods trains, and while worried, his friends support him. Season 2 #Vernon and the Bull - When a bull strays onto line, Vernon decides that simply trying to shoo it away isn’t enough, thus things go bad when two irritable characters meet. #Express Engines - As the express trains get longer, Celeste notices she can’t do it all on her own. But, she is far too dedicated to her work to admit it. #Loud and Proud - While not truly a vain engine, Mask does have a tendency to feel like he doesn’t get the respect he deserves. This leads to him having a falling out with his one true friend, Celeste. #Lost Loads - At times, Garrett is a bit too dedicated to his work, even to the point that he tries to find a woman’s lost hat. #Inspection - When a railway inspector comes to Steelhead Isle, he decides that the railway needs some major improvements, thus the engines must finally be friendly to one another to prove the inspector wrong. #Cliffside Capers - Despite the inspector suggesting that a better fence be added to the ledge near the Orange Lakeside station, this is ignored, until Vernon proves that it’s needed. #The Secret about Sam - When a new goods engine arrives, Sam begins avoiding him whenever possible. Despite not wanting to tell why, Sadie eventually reveals the truth to the other engines. #Modern Eras - Most of the engines on Steelhead Isle are steam engines, this leads to them beginning to fear for their lives when more and more wind and solar mills are being built. #Celebrity Status - Sir Winston Churchill, one of the United Kingdom’s most arrogant engines, arrives at Steelhead Isle from Locomotion, he rubs off on Sadie too well. #A Change of Scenery - Frederick is complaining about being stuck in the workshop again, thus Celeste gives him the idea to volunteer to investigate an abandoned station with her. #Discrimination - Mask and Vernon don’t see eye-to-eye often, but when they do, it’s often for controversial reasons. This is especially evident upon the arrival of an engine who doesn’t want to be around anybody. #Lucky Number - Garrett becomes proud of being numbered four, and for some reason, declares it his lucky number. It eventually leads to conflict amonst the engines. #Out with the Old, In with the New - Celeste is one of the oldest engines on the line, and upon the purchase of a diesel engine, Mask decides to take matters into his own buffers to keep Celeste running. #1936 - All the engines know that Mask refuses to mention his past, although they’re curious. However, when Garrett talks to the elderly Rustbucket, he’s able to find some facts about the strange engine. #The Tender Engines - There are a wide variety of strange engines on Steelhead Isle Line, and despite not having previous problems, some of the tender engines begin to get a bit arrogant. #A Visit from Topham - Following the crazy recent events on Steelhead Isle Line, Sir Topham Hatt decides to inspect things, although he fears the wrath of Mask, as the latter is still angry with the former’s grandfather. #Losing Steam - Following a coal shortage, most of the steam engines are forced to stay in their sheds. The ones that are running, however, are having issues. #A Vacation for Vernon - With Sadie and Sam undergoing an overhaul, Vernon is forced to shunt at Briar Glen Mines, something he is not happy about. #Crossed Lines - Grasmere Yards is a truly hectic place with many engines, notably since there is no station pilot. This means that things in the yard get hectic when some coaches derail, blocking access out of the station. #Eased Mail - Since Steelhead Isle relies heavily on Steelhead Isle Line, it also means that mail is often transported between towns from there. But, engines need to be careful, as the train is very light. #Wonkier Whistle - Garrett is embarassed by a new whistle he receives, it’s very loud and awkward, but being the strongest engine of the line, Garrett knows he must press on. #Good as Gold - Celeste is trusted with a train of lots of money, but she is hijacked by robbers. This results in the police commandeering all of the railway’s engines to stop her. #That’s Wrong - Part 1 - An engine that had been hiding on Sodor for many years is finally found out and is sent to Steelhead Isle, and Garrett tries to prove that it’s alright to be different. #That’s Wrong - Part 2 - Garrett and Celeste repeatedly try to cheer up the engine, but he is still too sad. However, when they find out why, the two fully understand. #Everybody Wants to Rule the Rails - Following an accident on Sodor, the North Western Railway loses a chunk of money. A familiar face rises to try to take the railway for his own, something the Steelhead Isle engines don’t like. Category:Series Category:The Sudrian Rejects Category:Sudrian Stories